


Suddenly, A Christmas Fairytale

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Green has to work over Christmas, so Red decides he has to save his princess from imprisonment by the evil Dragon-Master Lance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suddenly, A Christmas Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monochromaticthief](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=monochromaticthief), [a tumblr anon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a+tumblr+anon).



> This was basically part of a challenge to write as many Christmas fics as possible.

“It’s not going to snow for Christmas,” Red mournfully declared as he stared out the window of Green’s office.

“I have work,” Green reminded him.

“Yeah. On Christmas,” Red sighed.

“We can’t all be bums who lie around all day playing with pokémon,” Green replied, not for the first time.

“I could go beat the Pokémon League again,” Red said. “Then we’d have enough money for like, three months.”

“Being a Gym Leader is cool.”

Red groaned, flopping back against Green’s desk. “But you do so much paperwork and it’s so _boring_!”

“Yeah, but…”

“Ever seen _A Christmas Carol_?” Red asked. “You’re turning into Scrooge.”

“You’re turning into a massive brat,” Green muttered. “Oh, wait, you always were one.”

“I’m Red, greatest Pokémon Trainer in the entire world —”

“The world is bigger than Kanto and Johto.”

“— and I _always_ win, and I’m gonna win a full Christmas off for you.”

“Are you gonna go beat Lance up?” Green asked.

Red considered this for a moment. “Yes.”

Green grinned. “Merry Christmas indeed.”

Red pulled the paperwork from Green’s hands. “C’mon. I’m saving you from the evil dragon master, princess.”

“Princesses can’t leave their tower,” Green pointed out. “You’ll have to do it alone.”

“Fine.” Red kissed Green passionately for a couple of minutes. “Okay. Killing Lance now. For your Christmas freedom.”

Green waved as Red left, slamming the door behind him.

“Dumbass,” Green muttered, smiling affectionately as he picked up his pen again.


End file.
